


Of Trains and Bumpy Tracks

by Fay_Water



Series: The Desperation Chronicles [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a minor, Anal Sex, Desperate Kanda, Desperation, If you squint you may find a plot among all of these stories, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Pervert Allen, Really there's just a lot of cursing, Seme Allen, So does Allen, Wetting, sex on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Allen and Kanda are returning to the Order after a mission in Paris. The only problem is, the bathroom on the train is out of order...and Kanda needs to go.





	Of Trains and Bumpy Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

“Mmm…Kanda, we’re going to miss our train if we don’t leave now,” Allen stated, begrudgingly parting from his lover’s lips. The older teen had his arms wrapped around him and was gently squeezing the soft globes of his ass. Allen knew very well where things could lead to and he wanted to give in, but if they didn’t leave now they would miss the train back to the Order.

“Che.” Kanda allowed the smaller teen to move away from him as they grabbed their coats from the bed. He wanted to have sex with the bean. Unfortunately, they had been very busy on this mission-always on the move, chasing after innocence- and only returned to the hotel to pass out for a few hours of sleep each night. That had left both of them very unsatisfied, especially because this was the first time they had seen each other in weeks since they had both been on separate missions beforehand.

At Allen’s insistent look, Kanda sighed. “Fine. I need to piss before we go, though,” the taller male stated.

The sprout groaned softly, feeling a pulse of desire at the other’s words. The other had only _indulged_ him a couple of times since the incident in Japan that had started their relationship. And only when they were alone together at the Order, with doors locked and no chance of anyone finding them. Allen would definitely love to _play._ Unfortunately, he knew there was definitely no time for that right now and his lover would likely not agree to doing that in a hotel again. “Kanda, we’re really going to miss our train! Just go when we get there,” he insisted.

“Che. Fine,” he grumbled. His need was nowhere near dire at this point- merely somewhat uncomfortable- and he knew that it wouldn’t be a problem to wait until after the half hour trek to the train station.

\---

As it turned out, Moyashi had been correct- if they had waited any longer to leave they would have missed their train. It wasn’t long before the pair had boarded and were situated comfortably in their own private compartment. They didn’t even have a Finder with them, as she had been assigned another mission immediately after they found the innocence. After getting their bags settled in the compartment and taking off his exorcist coat, Kanda ventured out into the train to find a bathroom he could use. He wasn’t desperate- yet- but he was uncomfortably full and knew he would need to relieve himself before they made it back to the Order. And he also knew that if he waited too long and became desperate it would only tempt the perverted little bean sprout. And while Kanda was feeling more comfortable with indulging his lover’s fetish in private, it was certainly _not_ something he wanted to do on a public train-even if they had a private compartment.

The dark-haired Exorcist had finally reached the train’s only bathroom and was about to enter- until he saw the sign posted on the door. ‘_Out of order for repairs. We apologize for the inconvenience.’_ “Fuck.” He should have gone before they left the hotel instead of making out with the bean sprout. Oh well; not like he could change that now. He’d just have to wait and hope that the repairs were finished soon. He didn’t want to think about the alternative. The teen sighed before returning to the private compartment he shared with the bean.

“Better?” Allen asked when the older boy returned.

Kanda grunted. “Bathroom’s out of order for repairs.”

“Oh…” The white haired teen felt his face warm slightly at the knowledge that his lover had been unable to relieve himself. He felt another pulse of desire at the thought of what could happen if the bathroom remained closed for the duration of their trip.

“Che. Don’t go getting any ideas, you perverted little sprout. It’s not happening here,” the older teen grumbled, crossing his legs and turning to face away from the other.

“It’s not like anyone is around to see though,” Allen protested. He didn’t think the other would give in, but it was worth a shot. It had been quite a while since they had _played _and he was feeling rather eager, especially since they had been too exhausted to have sex when they were at the hotel during their mission.

“No,” Kanda dead-panned. “I am not pissing myself on a train and walking back to the Order with soaked pants.”

“Not even if sex is involved?” Allen was still hopeful that he could sway the other. It had been far too long since they had been able to do anything and the young teen had been feeling very horny.

“No,” the older of the pair glared before turning away from the other again. Feeling a small wave of urgency, Kanda squeezed his crossed legs together slightly until it passed. He just hoped the other hadn’t noticed. He would check to see if the bathroom was repaired in a little while. And if not, maybe he could scout out other options. The mission had been in Paris, which meant a 2 ½ hour train ride. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, however Kanda knew he wouldn’t last that long. To help pass the time, the dark-haired male decided to doze off a little.

\---

Kanda woke with a jolt when he felt an arm wrap around him and begin caressing his stomach. “The fuck do you think you’re doing, Moyashi?” he grumbled, removing the other’s hand from underneath his shirt. Then he felt his bladder give a painful twinge and he had to squeeze his thighs together tightly. _Fuck._ He _really_ needed to piss now.

“You just looked so tasty and defenseless sleeping there. I couldn’t help myself.” Allen replied cheekily.

“Whatever. How long was I out for?”

“About an hour. We’ve still got a while until we are back.”

_Shit. _He really hoped the bathroom was fixed so he could relieve himself before he had an accident. He squeezed his thighs together again as another wave of urgency hit him. Once it had passed after a few moments, he stood up quickly.

“Where are you going?” The bean sprout asked.

“Bathroom.”

Except when he got there, the out of order sign was still posted. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He cursed inwardly as his bladder spasmed and he had to grip his cock through his pants to keep himself from leaking any of the warm liquid. Once he felt more in control of himself, he made his way back to the compartment. As he walked through the train he glanced around, searching for something he’d be able to relieve himself in or just somewhere he’d be able to go- even a potted plant in some secluded corner would do! Finding nothing, he returned to the compartment with a dark expression adorning his features. This was bad. He was definitely desperate to piss now and there was no way he’d last another hour and a half. Fuck!

Allen knew from the expression on his lover’s face that he had still been unable to relieve himself. “Still not open?” he asked anyway, feeling a strong pulse of desire at the thought.

“Che.” Kanda grumpily returned to where he had been sitting, crossing his legs once more so he could keep himself in check more easily without the bean sprout noticing.

Except then the white-haired male moved closer to him and began caressing the skin of his stomach underneath his shirt once more.

“Fuck! Your hands are fucking cold!” the older of the pair cursed. The bean’s cold hands on his stomach caused his bladder to spasm urgently once more. Fuck, he had to _piss_! He squeezed his thighs tightly together once more to keep himself from leaking, knowing the other could feel his muscles tensing. The fullness of his bladder was painful at this point and the teen desperately tried to think of what he could do so he didn’t wet himself. And then the cool hand that had been caressing his stomach moved to the distended bulge of his bladder, stroking the skin gently.

“You’re _very_ full,” Allen purred as he pressed lightly against his lover’s bladder. He knew the other wouldn’t be able to last through the rest of the train ride and he felt blood rushing south at the thought of what that meant. He was sure the older teen had looked for an alternative when the bathroom was still closed. The fact that he hadn’t relieved himself yet meant he hadn’t found one.

Kanda’s hand shot to his crotch at the slightly increased pressure and he had to squeeze his cock through his pants tightly. “Fucking hell, Moyashi!” The damn perverted sprout was trying to make him piss himself!

“Mmm. Is there a problem, Yuu?” Allen’s voice was husky with arousal, which caused the other to blush lightly.

It was clear the sprout knew the predicament he was in at this point and was turned on by it. But Kanda would be dammed if Allen thought he was going to just give in and let loose. Though the pressure of the liquid in his bladder was nearly overwhelming and the thought of releasing the torrent of hot urine was tempting… No! He would hold on for as long as he possibly could and hope that he’d think of some other solution to his current problem- one that didn’t involve soaking himself!

“Knock it the fuck off, you little freak.” He growled, though the insult held no bite.

“Hmm? Do you mean…this?” Allen asked as he pressed his hand against the other’s bulging bladder once more, adding more pressure this time.

Kanda let out a soft whimper as his bladder spasmed strongly from the added pressure and he couldn’t stop a large spurt from leaking out despite him gripping his cock and pressing his thighs together. Warmth pooled around his cock and soaked into his underwear and pants as urine flowed out. He squeezed his muscles even tighter in an effort to stop the stream and sighed in relief when he regained control.

Removing his hands from between his legs, Kanda grabbed the hand that had been pressing against his bladder and glared at his lover. “What’s wrong, Yuu?” Allen purred as he leaned in to nibble at the juncture of neck and jaw. His other hand moved to stroke the older male’s crotch and he moaned when he felt a palm-sized damp spot on his pants. “Mmmm…It seems someone wet himself a little.” God, Allen was so turned on. His cock was already throbbing with arousal in his pants. He wanted to watch his lover lose control and soak himself right where he sat.

“Che.” The older teen pushed the other away to stand and quickly move to the other side of the compartment. It seemed luck was not in his favor at all today because as he stood up, the train suddenly jerked as it hit a rough section of track. This caused Kanda to lose his balance slightly and nearly pitch forward onto the floor. Fortunately, he was able to react quickly enough to correct himself so that he did not fall. However, the sudden motion combined with the bumpiness of the rough track jarred his bladder unpleasantly and he had to clamp his legs together while gripping himself as a strong wave of urgency hit. Nevertheless, the pressure wasn’t enough and another large spurt streamed from his aching cock and soaked into his pants. He whined softly as he felt the warm urine spreading around the crotch of his pants. Fuck! He _really_ needed to go!

Kanda again felt arms wrap around him from behind and a hand gently knead his crotch, which caused arousal to stir slightly in his veins. Then Allen pressed his hips against his backside and he moaned softly when he felt his lover’s hard cock slowly grinding against him. “Ne, Yuu…Why don’t you just let go? You know you want to,” his horny lover purred in his ear as he leaned up to nibble the delicate lobe.

The dark-haired teen was tempted to do as his lover suggested, particularly as his cock now seemed to be torn between pissing and coming. And fuck, he had to piss so badly now! But no! There had to be some other option! He just didn’t know what that could be and it was getting harder and harder to think as his thoughts were overwhelmed with his need to just _go_!

His bladder spasmed painfully once more and he whimpered softly as he squeezed his thighs together and pressed a hand to his crotch, trapping his lover’s hand between his aching cock and his own hand. He mentally cursed as another spurt escaped, causing Allen to moan loudly and tighten his own grip when he felt the dampness spread to the other’s thighs. The younger Exorcist was so turned on and feeling Kanda leaking was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

“Fuck, I hate trains,” Kanda groaned. The rough tracks were making things so much more difficult for his already abused bladder and he was quickly losing the fight to keep himself in check. He had to piss! But he refused to just give in, as tempting an idea as it was.

Suddenly, the train pitched forward as it braked for some unknown reason. This caused Kanda to fall forward onto the seat in front of him, with Allen managing to catch himself on the wall of the compartment behind the seat which left him hovering over-top the other without falling on him.

Unfortunately for Kanda, his bladder protested loudly by releasing the hot urine that it contained in a sudden rush. “Noooo,” the dark-haired teen whined as he arranged himself in a sitting position on the seat so he could clamp his thighs together tightly and grip his cock to try to stop the torrent of liquid from streaming out. But no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, his warm piss continued surging into his pants and on the seat around him. Fuck! This wasn’t supposed to happen on a _very_ public train! But at the same time, it felt _so good_ to finally relieve himself. He sighed softly and gave up on trying to stop the hot cascade of urine, allowing his tensed muscles to relax. He could feel the warm liquid wetting more and more of the material of his pants in addition to pooling underneath him as he sat and he blushed lightly in shame.

“Ooooh God, Yuuuu,” Allen moaned as he watched the growing puddle that was forming on the seat around his lover. His cock was aching in his pants. The dark haired teen wasn’t looking at him; in fact he had his eyes closed and Allen figured he was embarrassed about having an accident in a public place- even though they were in a private compartment. However, it was a huge turn-on for him- particularly hearing the soft hissing of his lover’s stream. And fuck, the puddle had grown so large that the amber liquid began dripping off the seat and onto the floor of the compartment, creating another puddle there and still the older teen kept pissing. How much had he been holding inside of him? Allen moaned again at the thought and began urgently unbuttoning his pants.

When Kanda heard the sound of a zipper, he looked at the other questioningly only to have his eyes widen in surprise as Allen pulled his erection- already slick with pre-come- out of his pants. The younger teen then pulled Kanda to his feet and began kissing him frantically. And fuck, he could feel his own pants becoming damp as the other continued pissing while pressed against him, his own clothes soaking up some of the warm liquid.

“Fuck, Moyashi!” The sprout was pressed tightly against him and he knew he was wetting Allen now too. But in the time they had been together, he had never seen the other this frantic before and it was a major turn-on for him as well. His stream was finally slowing and he felt hands urgently undoing his pants-"Wait-" before roughly yanking them down along with his underwear. He wasn't done yet! The older teen blushed, feeling the other's eyes on him hungrily before pressing against him for another needy kiss. 

“Fuck Yuu, you are so fucking hot and I need you right now,” Allen moaned as he felt Kanda’s trickling stream as he pressed against him for a kiss before pushing him into a kneeling position on the seat he had pissed on.

“Then what are you waiting for?” the older Exorcist asked as the last spurts of urine exited his twitching erection.

Allen let out a loud moan before positioning himself behind his lover, feeling some of the warm urine soaking into his pants where he was kneeling in the large puddle. This wasn’t the first time that Kanda would be receiving and Allen was far too frantic and needy to wait long enough to prepare the other. With one hand, the shorter teen gripped one of the other’s hips. Gripping himself with his other hand, he guided his throbbing erection to the puckered entrance. He slowly pushed the slick head of his aching cock into the tight opening, not wanting to hurt the other too much. He paused after just moving in past the crown before pulling back out and repeating the motion. He did this a few times, the tight heat around the concentrated nerves at the head nearly driving him insane. However, he knew that by doing this it would allow him to take the other at the hard and fast pace he _needed_ without causing the other too much pain.

Once Allen pressed the leaking head of his cock in and felt the other’s passage pulling him deeper inside, he continued to press in until fully sheathed. Unable to wait any longer, he gripped the other’s hips and angled them _just so_ before pulling out steadily and thrusting back in hard. He knew the angle of his lover’s hips would allow him to thrust into his prostate and was rewarded when Kanda moaned loudly. “Fuck! Moyashi!”

Allen growled, displeased with being called by his nickname mid-coital. His fingers tightened on pale hips as he thrust in rough and fast. “My-name-is-Allen,” he groaned brokenly as he snapped his hips forward after each word. He glanced to the side to take in the extent of his lover’s accident and moaned loudly when he saw how much the other had spilled. Not only was the seat they were currently fucking on covered in urine, but there was also a large puddle on the floor. This caused the younger teen’s need to spike more and he drove himself into the other even more fervently.

Kanda moaned loudly, feeling his lover’s hard cock pounding into his prostate roughly. The friction was quickly undoing him and he felt heat beginning to pool in his stomach when the other reached a hand to stroke his neglected erection. “Nnngh, Allen!”

The young Exorcist felt like he could hardly breath as he continued pounding into the other while stroking his cock. He was overwhelmed by the sounds of skin against skin, the sight of his lover arching underneath him and the mess surrounding them, and the feeling of Kanda’s tight passage clinging to and squeezing his cock as he thrust fast and hard. “Ahhh! Mmmm! Fuck, Yuu…so good,” Allen moaned loudly, feeling like he was going to explode any second now. When he heard the other moan his name loudly once more, he couldn’t hold on anymore and came hard. Knowing his lover hadn’t finished yet, Allen continued thrusting erratically and stroking the other’s cock as he rode out his powerful orgasm. “Fuck! Allen!” Kanda choked out as he climaxed, semen spilling from him and joining the puddle of urine beneath him.

The pair remained like that for several minutes, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Once he was able to, Allen slowly pulled his over-sensitive flesh out of the other and stumbled over to the other seat. “Fuck, that was amazing,” he murmured. Kanda looked at his lover as he pulled himself into a sitting position, not caring that he was sitting in a puddle of his own making. What did it matter anyway? His pants and underwear were already soaked. “Perverted little bean sprout.”

“You can’t blame me this time! It’s not my fault the bathroom was closed. Or that you chose to make out with me instead of relieving yourself before we needed to leave the hotel.”

Kanda grunted in response, knowing the other was right. He sighed, surveying the mess around them. Damn, he had really needed to go if the large mess was any indication. He blushed lightly in embarrassment at his accident. “What are we going to do about this?” he asked.

“Hmm…I dunno. Maybe we can get some towels or something?”Allen suggested.

“Maybe,” Kanda agreed, too satisfied to bother moving at the moment. Not to mention he was not looking forward to pulling his pants- his tight and utterly soaked pants- back on properly.

“Mmm. You sure can hold a lot, though,” Allen noted in a husky tone. "That was _really_ fucking hot.”

“Che. Pervert.” He grumbled softly, blush darkening slightly.

\---

“You’re walking funny,” Allen chuckled lightly as he observed his lover. It had taken another 2 hours for them to arrive in London. When he had gone in search of towels to clean up, the younger male had learned that the train made an emergency stop due to a tree blocking the track. It had taken a little over an hour for it to be removed and for the train to continue on its way. When Allen had relayed the news to his lover, he received a grumbled response about fucking trees getting in the way.

“Che. Shut up, Moyashi.” Kanda grumped. His pants had dried some- he was able to use a towel to soak up some of the urine- but they were still uncomfortably damp and in great need of a wash. Honestly, he was in dire need of a wash as well but found he wasn’t too bothered by it. No, he had definitely not wanted to piss himself on a public train, but the sex that followed had been more than satisfying for sure. He glanced over at his cheerful lover and sighed softly, thinking of how pleased his idiot Moyashi had been. He wasn’t sure how he kept getting himself into these situations lately, but the sprout made it worth it he begrudgingly admitted to himself. He shook his head at himself this time before taking the bean’s hand in his own. Allen looked up at him with surprise evident in his eyes before he smiled brightly and leaned up to place a quick kiss on Kanda’s cheek. “Let’s go home, Yuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've decided to make a series of related one-shots. This was my first time writing Seme Allen. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
